


For a Greater God

by Diana924



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sumerian Mythology - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Sapeva che quello che faceva era sbagliato.
Relationships: Norma Bates/Norman Bates





	For a Greater God

Sapeva che quello che faceva era sbagliato.

Aveva però una missione e l’avrebbe portata a termine. Suo fratello poteva anche lagnarsi di come quello fosse immorale e perverso ma non gli aveva lasciato alternativa. Lui se n’era andato e quindi quel compito spettava a lui, punto e basta.

E lei era bella, forse l’essere più bello su cui avesse mai posato gli occhi. Che fosse anche colei che lo aveva generato era ininfluente, loro erano al di sopra di simili leggi, loro erano alla base della creazione, destinati ad unirsi per poter generare qualcosa di magnifico, e che il resto del mondo restasse in silenzio.

Lei non protestava più, anzi ormai quando lo vedeva sorrideva e si distendeva sul suo giaciglio, il loro giaciglio. Lui la liberava della tunica che indossava e poi si denudava, facendo in modo che la sua virilità le fosse evidente, lui era in quello stato grazie a lei e non doveva dimenticarlo.

Lei era calda, morbida e non aveva mai sperimentato un piacere simile, era ovvio che colei che lo aveva generato fosse l’unica in grado di donargli quell’appagamento dei sensi.

<< Non ci vorrà più nessuno, lo sai vero? >> domandò lei prima di aprire le gambe, quel calore sembrava attirarlo e non sognava altro che seppellirsi lì dentro, era giusto che fosse così, che tornasse dove era nato.

<< Io non voglio nessun’altro, solamente voi madre mia >> replicò lui prima di spingersi con forza dentro di lei, era lì che apparteneva, quello era il suo posto e non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di pensare il contrario, né a suo fratello né tantomeno a lui … cosa potevano saperne loro del legame che lo univa a sua madre? Era qualcosa oltre il semplice affetto o la lussuria, era desiderio di protezione, affetto e amore nella sua forma più alta.

<< Saremo dannati per sempre, io non troverò più nessuno >> tentò di ribattere lei, le mani però erano sulla schiena di lui e le sue gambe sembrava quasi che volessero intrappolarlo mentre lui continuava a possederla con forza.

<< Non abbiamo bisogno di loro, non abbiamo bisogno di nessuno madre, noi due ci bastiamo. Ricordate che siamo chiamati a un compito superiore >> replicò lui prima di cercare le sue labbra e perdersi in un delizioso bacio proibito, non avrebbe più potuto fare a meno di quelle labbra.

Lei lo ricambiò appassionata, non sapeva se fosse perché erano nella frenesia della copula o perché provava quello che lui provava per lei, se lo ricambiasse o se lo avrebbe ami ricambiato, ma sinceramente non gli importava, non in quel momento.

Abbandonò la bocca per dedicarsi ai suoi seni che cominciò ardentemente a succhiare, aveva compiuto quel gesto quando era un neonato e ora era come essere tornati a quei tempi si disse, lei cercò inizialmente di allontanarlo ma poi lo lasciò fare limitandosi a passare le mani tra i suoi capelli mentre lui succhiava con lo stesso entusiasmo che aveva quando suggeva il latte da qui medesimi seni quando era stato neonato.

Si sentiva protetto, amato e al sicuro con lei, stavano compiendo qualcosa di più grande di loro e non si era mai sentito meglio pensò un secondo prima di raggiungere l’apice del godimento, non vedeva l’ora di vedere i frutti di quegli amplessi traviati, erano però per una causa superiore e lei doveva ricordarlo.

<< Bambino mio, cosa sarà di noi? >> mormorò lei mentre riposavano, lui ancora sul suo petto, le mani di lei tra i suoi capelli e il suo seno vicinissimo alla sua bocca, sarebbe stato così facile riprendere in bocca quel capezzolo e succhiarlo ancora e ancora.

<< Stiamo creando qualcosa di più alto, non dimenticatelo >> rispose lui pigramente, la mano che scendeva in direzione del ventre di lei, stavano creando qualcosa e questo gli era sufficiente.

<< Mio bel bambino, spero solo che ne sia valsa la pena >> sussurrò lei prima che lui cercasse nuovamente le sue labbra.

Ne era valsa sicuramente la pena e quella non sarebbe stata l’ultima volta. Avevano un importante compito da portar a termine e lo avrebbero fatto, soli contro il mondo e per sempre insieme com’era giusto che fosse.


End file.
